Chimera
by JazzieBaTazzy
Summary: Edward Elric lives in a new Amestris. Alchemy is a relatively new science, and thus still in the process of being studied. The outcomes are limitless, until the Fuhrer discovers that one can combine animal DNA with a human's and get a whole new breed of soldier. The only issue? Edward Elric, State Alchemist, Lt. Colonel Aviator for the Amestrian Air Force.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all. This is a new story based on a dream I had a while back. I hope you guys like it, and as I'm sure you've read thus far on all fanfics, reviews are appreciated.**

 **Summary: Edward Elric lives in a new Amestris. Alchemy is a relatively new science, and thus still in the process of being studied. The outcomes are limitless, until the Fuhrer discovers that one can combine animal DNA with a human's and get a whole new breed of soldier. The only issue? Edward Elric, State Alchemist, Lt. Colonel Aviator for the Amestrian Air Force. With the war on the boarders starting to reach a standing tension, the last thing Amestris needs is a new breed of soldiers going in and terrorizing the other countries into submission.**

 **Chapter Length: 2,081 words (Excluding authors note and summaries.)**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Dawn of Yesterday**

Edward Elric was too good of a Samaritan for his own good. It had never, up to this point, been a major problem. In fact, he quite enjoyed taking care of his elderly neighbors; mostly in performing small tasks that could be completely quickly using a new science called Alchemy. Once the word had spread, he had quickly risen to be a prodigy, discovering his own abilities in sketching the circles. It pleased the nearby residents to have one so talented in their grace.

It also pleased them to know that he was a trained aviator for the Amestrian Air Force. He had fought in the war, done his time, and paid his dues. He even had the badges and scars to show for it. In fact, he had an entire arm and leg to show for it. But that didn't entitle him to much help from the government. So while he enjoyed doing his little side jobs, he still had to report for duty to the base in Central every five to six weeks; depending on when they needed him.

So it was of little shock to him when on May 3rd, his neighbor, Mr. Tucker, came knocking on his door asking him to take care of his cat and her new litter of kittens. Shou Tucker was a thick older man with graying blonde hair. He had a daughter, Nina, who was a few years younger than Edward was himself. Or at least, she would have been if she had lived past six. The man still thought of her as a living being though. And if it helped him cope with being the last of his blood line, then who was Edward to convince him otherwise?

"Good morning Edward," The older man's voice husked shakily as he leaned against the open door way. Edward, being a good neighbor, stepped aside offering the elderly man entrance into his home. Nicotine stained fingers trembled as glassy eyes darted about the interior taking in a sight he had seen more than he could mentally account for. "I have a favor to ask of you." He croaked as he found comfort on the young blonde's couch.

Edward turned to his visitor patiently, and offered the trembling man a cup of coffee. It would calm the tremors and give the man something to occupy his hands with. He hadn't expected any less of the man when he heard the knocking on his door. His neighbors typically left him alone unless they were in need, which Edward didn't particularly mind; an Alchemist for the people after all.

"I expected as much," He sighed softly into the steam that cupped his face ever so warmly. "Where are you going this time Mr. Tucker?" Edward had often looked after the man's cat. A mangy longhaired thing that was often found licking itself bald because of stress. He had yet managed to find a way to make the damned thing quit cleaning itself bald. He was sure, however, if he called his brother, that he would be full of knowledge on how to stop it. Alas, the cat was not his and he found no need to instill so much effort into its wellbeing. He never was a cat person, finding he enjoyed a dog's company more often than not.

"Just a week on the coast. I've got some other studies to tend to out there. I figured you wouldn't mind watching over the cat for me? I would have asked Nina, but she swears up and down that the cat doesn't like her." Shou sighed heavily taking a sip of the delectable coffee that Edward had so happily created for him. Or at least, he imagined the boy was happy when making him coffee. He was quite fond of the blonde head of hair sitting across from him and often found himself fantasizing what it would be like to take the young alchemist in as an apprentice. It certainly would be nice for him to find someone to share his wealth of knowledge with. However, he knew he had to be discreet in what he explained to the outside world. Some of his content was quite illegal under the current Fuhrer.

"I'm sure it's all exaggeration," Edward smiled numbly at the fidgety ex-alchemist. It hadn't gone unnoticed by him that Shou Tucker had been eliminated from the Military under special reasoning. But he had faith that the man was probably too old to be performing much alchemy these days. "I'm sure I could handle feeding Tilly again. Her food is in the same place correct?"

Shou smiled at the alchemist and nodded. He was grateful to live next door to him, and that he could depend so easily on the other man. He would have to get him a souvenir from his latest trip. Probably even something for his brother as well, that was if he could ever actually return to the small white house. Perhaps, when he could return he would get Ed on his side. Explain why his research that he had so carefully hidden amongst his basement extra's was really so important to the world at hand.

"Everything is the same as it has always been." He purred heavily at the blonde. He watched as the young man tensed and found it oddly pleasing to watch. It was in the way the shoulders set them self a bit tighter, and he raised his head slightly as if daring the alchemist to try something. But he didn't want Edward to think lowly of him, so he did his best to cover it with a congested cough. If anything, it would at least add more cover to his story of having to go to the coast.

"Then my answer is the same as it has always been." Edward sighed leaning back in the leather armchair that had often held his weight. "I simply request that you enjoy your trip." He didn't have to ask about the rules. He knew them all by heart and had stood to abide by every single one, for he would want the same allotted respect if the time ever came for him to ask Shou to watch his house.

The elder man smiled in what he assumed was a warm fashion and nodded leaning further back in his chair. It was always hard to start a simple conversation with the man sitting across from him. It wasn't as if they had a lot in common. In fact, the only thing that they actually had in common was their scientific practice. To Tucker, it was a simple enough problem to solve. He would have to create a bond between the two of them that could broaden by alchemy. After all, who wouldn't want his input on the science? He was hailed a scientific prodigy when he first started out for the Military as well.

"Wonderful." The man nodded his head in appreciation before setting his cup down on the small table that stood in the center of the small but welcoming living room. "Have you ever thought of studying further in Alchemy?"

Edward hated to get into deep conversations with the peppered haired man before him. They never ended on a pleasant note, so he never understood why the man would continuously try to bring up some type chatter. In fact, Edward would rather sit in an awkward silence with the man than listen to him blabber on facetiously about matters that were taking place within the government.

"I already do," He still replied politely. No need to be rude to a man who was just as lonely as he was, if not more. He didn't know if Mr. Tucker had any other family, and he at least had Al and Winry he could call. "It's not been anything major though, just enough to keep up my abilities. I'd hate to get called back into action and be a bit rusty." He knew he probably wouldn't, but it was a good enough excuse it seemed.

Tucker nodded as if he understood the young man's plight, and debated if he should try to overstay his welcome or if he should positively leave. There were repercussions to be had for both. On the first hand, he was an impulsive old man, and should something come up that he got excited about…well things may not end on a happy note. However, if he left before he was asked, then the chances of him being allowed back into the Elric residence were at least there. That was under the suggestion that he didn't do something stupid if he were to overstay his welcome. The young blonde had yet to kick him out, and he was beginning to doubt he would unless he was to do something really askew.

"Ah, well fantastic. Perhaps we could share notes together at some point upon my return." Tucker sighed cordially as he stood on aching bones. Arthritis had set in quite heavily the year before, but he managed his pain well. It was the sympathy he was after. The less Edward had to suspect him of treachery the better. He would like to be described by all neighbors as a simple, kindly old man that had garnered a relationship with a wealth of knowledge in a young man. That way if anything were to go wrong, well he could simply pin it on the fact that he wasn't even really able to get down the stairs to his basement. Of course, it wasn't as if he was willing to give up all of his secrets as of yet. "Walk me out will you? The stairs were hard enough to get up the first time."

Edward did well about hiding the twinge of annoyance that could have easily told the older man just what he thought of him. He hated how clingy and touchy the older man became whenever he was around Edward, especially when he watched him interact with the other occupants of the neighborhood through thick curtains. He was the only one in the local area that Tucker made a habit of visiting. It was a tad unnerving to realize just how anti-social he was with everyone else.

But still, manners were for want.

"Of course," Edward nodded and offered his arm to with the man clung with gnarled fingers. "Do you need help getting to your door?" He hadn't meant for it to come out in an antagonistic way. But when the man's grip tightened on his arm, he knew that was exactly how he had taken it. "It wasn't meant as an insult." Edward sighed as he helped the ex-alchemist stumble down the front steps.

"My steps aren't quite as high or narrow. I shall be fine." Tucker chipped pursing his lips as his feet finally met the ground below. "You should water your lawn more often. It looks a bit dry." He suggested before making his way over to his own lawn.

Edward watched as the man fiddled with his house key before slipping into the door. Yes, Ed thought bitterly, a bit odd that the man locks his door only to come a few yards from his home. It was an odd behavior, especially for the community that Edward resided in. Yet, he put the information away as a weary old man who had his own reasons for his own actions. It was possible; after all, that Shou Tucker had seen and done far more than Edward had in his own time on the battlefield. Loud noises still sent his stomach retching in knots.

Thus, it was with little surprise, that the blonde found himself jumping at the shrill ring of the telephone from the kitchen. Figuring it to be his brother, who was due to call at any time, he rushed into the kitchen and picked up the machine before it could disconnect.

"Hey Al," Edward sighed into the receiver. When he didn't get an instant reply, and instead heard that of a heavy steady breathing, he bristled. Weird calls like this weren't exactly uncommon, but they still sent shivers up his spine, as if someone was watching his reaction. And, like every other time the mysterious caller dialed him up, he simply slammed the receiver down. Eventually he would have to change his number, after alerting Al of course. His brother knew everything about him, and Edward intended to keep it that way.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again, I'm going to try and keep up with the updates being every day, if not every other day. It doesn't take long to write my goal for each chapter, but sometimes inspiration is a bit hard to draw. Anyhow, on with the story, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Chapter Length: 2,143**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Yesterday's Lunch**

The morning brought nothing but a bounty of noise and whirring as Edward watched his neighbor pack his vehicle, which looked as though it would break down at the midpoint without fail, and slip off to begin his trip. It should have been silent, and peaceful after the trap putted to the end of the street and look its destined turn. However, the birds decided that with Shou Tucker safely away, they would sing Edward the song of their people in gratitude.

Edward did not find the act gratuitous but instead vindictive. They hadn't wanted him to sleep in any later than any other element in the cosmos system created by The Gate. Deciding that it was best not to wallow in his own self pity, the blonde pushed himself out of the comfortable confines of his bed and began his morning routine of brushing his teeth, braiding his hair, and tugging on either a set of his work clothes, or a set of casual clothes. Being a Monday, Edward still had to dress for work. With a heavy sigh he tugged on heavy brown burlap pants tucking his white tank top into them before applying his belt. Over the top of the tank stop, he tugged on a long john shirt, before a matching burlap brown uniform shirt. Deciding it would be best to get in a quick breakfast before slipping into his jacket and boots, he sauntered into the kitchen. With a quick flourish of his wrist, and a clap of hands, a warm bowl of oatmeal rested before him.

Just before leaving for work, Edward stumbled next door in the frigid morning air. He hated winters in Central just as much as he hated the summers. One was too hot, and the other was too cold. It always messed with his automail, which in turned messed with the ports attached to their respective limbs. Well, it only messed with the ports on a good day, even the rain could cause aggravation and swelling in the connections. What he really hated was how raw it made the skin with the temperature changes. It would hurt to wash them for at least two weeks after a good freeze. Nevertheless, he found himself unlocking the door to Shou's home and stooping down to pet the cat that rubbed herself against the palm of his hand happily.

"Good morning Tilly," Edward sighed heavily before patting her head twice and going into Mr. Tucker's kitchen. "How many scoops do you want today?" A soft meow echoed back in answer as he dug through the cabinets. "What on earth did he do with it?"

The food was not in its original placing, which frustrated Edward. He hadn't made time in his daily schedule to play hide and seek with cat food. Of course, he knew he could simply give the cat some of the tuna that was no doubt in the pantry. However, he recalled an argument that Alphonse had with him one day.

As a vet, Alphonse questioned leaving any animal in his brother's care. Never had the thought occurred to him that his brother wasn't able to take care of an animal, it was just that his brother had enough on his plate he didn't need anything else falling onto it. Alphonse knew that Edward wouldn't give the animal a second thought when switching food, but would question and panic when the poor thing got sick from it. Thus, all animal care questions and animal care in general was directed to Dr. Elric.

Giving up, Edward sighed heavily and stomped over to the pantry. If it had been legal, by chance, Edward would have simply transmuted the tuna into a dry bag of cat food. Unfortunately, under the new Fuhrer, such frivolous transmutations were not in his frame of legality. Instead, he simply pried open the can before slamming it down onto the ground and darting out of the door. If he were late one more time, he would be certain to feel the wrath of a certain gun-toting Lieutenant.

"I'll be back for your dinner tonight." Edward sighed rubbing his neck as he shut the door on the mewling cat. He would have to call Tucker as soon as he could and ask where he had moved the food.

Amestris Central Military Headquarters

He was late. It was something that heavily grated on the man's nerves as he paced about his office. All of his other subordinates had little to no problem managing to arrive on time for the daily report. It had been an ongoing problem since his return, but Lt. Colonel Roy Mustang was lax enough to not acknowledge it. Today, though, a Major General, one of which would be happy to fire him or at least court marshal him for being so lenient on his officers, was examining him. Impatiently, he drummed his gloved fingers on the hard oak of his desk.

"Where is he?" He growled furrowing his brows further down. Elric had been late before, but only by a mere two to five minutes. Today, he was a good thirty minutes behind, and unless he had an absolutely dire situation going on, he could plan to be disciplined harshly. If there was one thing that infuriated Roy Mustang more than tardiness, it was tardiness on an important date. He had given them all fair warning that he was going to be evaluated today. In fact, he had been pretty consistent in updating them on the time and date for the past two weeks.

"I'm here!" Came the voice that set the rest of the group a sigh. Edward wasted no time in knocking blatantly ignoring the fact he was supposed to wait to be summoned before rushing in. He attempted to straighten his jacket and looked at his commanding officer smugly before changing his tactics. "Sorry for being so late sir. The traffic on the way in was miserable."

Roy knew for a fact that Edward did not have a car, and that he was only about a twenty-minute walk away from the headquarters. So how on earth the man standing before him was always late, he didn't know.

"Major Elric," He snapped exasperated. "Glad to see you actually decided to join us. Perhaps cleaning the latrine and mess hall would give you time to think about time? It should take you long enough." Mustang sneered leveling a glare at the blonde. Edward simply shrugged him off but snapped into attention instantly after. Any other day the disrespect would have miffed him at most. However, in front of one of his seniors, it frayed his nerves.

"If that's what you want me to do." Edward smirked at his CO. Today could prove to be at least a bit fun.

Nearly four hours later, Edward regretted showing his ass. His knees and back ached from kneeling down for so long, and his flesh arm was cramping up from having to either sustain his weight or scrub the brush back and forth. It certainly didn't help any that Mustang decided to 'reinforce' the team mentality by punishing the rest of the group to the chores as well. It hadn't settled to well with him that he had drug the other guys down with him, but still, he had to admit it was worth seeing Mustang get so flustered.

"Honestly Chief," Havoc sighed around his cigarette as he dropped another bucket of soapy water by his side and produced a clean rag. "Why can't you just keep your mouth shut sometimes?" Edward could have pulled rank at the comment but decided that Roy had done enough rank tugging to suffice the company for the rest of the day. "He was being evaluated."

"Serves him right then," Edward shrugged and went back to scrubbing the white tile until it shined under the fluorescent light. He could almost see his reflection staring back at him. "Maybe a hit to his position will take his ego down a notch!" The poor man beside him couldn't help but splutter in laughter at the remark.

"It's been your mission to make his life hell since he commandeered you." Havoc knew he was about to get a rise out of the blonde. Hell, sometimes getting a rise out of him was just as, if not more, amusing than getting a rise out of Mustang. It was a loud clang, and a light spraying of debris that alerted them to a bird listening for the worm.

"Less talk, more scrubbing." Hawkeye snapped as she finished polishing the last table and took to the silverware. "Perhaps if you two had worked harder, instead of running your mouths all the time you would have known about the evaluation today, isn't that right Edward?"

The young aviator flinched but grinned anyway. He rolled his eyes looking at the Hawk before quickly getting back to his work. He didn't need another warning.

Roy sighed heavily as he looked at the ever-present paperwork. He had sent all of his subordinates off to clean the mess hall, leaving his office in an odd silence. It was astonishing, really, to see the office so still and silent when it was usually so full of boisterous laughing and energy. It wasn't as if his group was far away, or that he couldn't go see them. No, he needed to be stern. But Roy Mustang hated silence. If only because whenever it was completely silent, there was sure to be a storm to follow.

Practical Petcare Center, Resembool

The phone was constantly screeching in the office. Alphonse sighed heavily waiting for his secretary to pick it up, the paper work in front of him was more demanding than what was sure to be over the phone. In fact, it was probably just another patient calling to make a general check up, or get their booster shots. He hadn't ever expected his business to bloom so quickly in his small hometown, but Alphonse Elric was happy to take every pet that was brought or walked through his door. However, being a small farming town, he also had to take appointments that sometimes brought him out of his office as well.

"Dr. Elric?" A timid voice called through the door. "There's a General Brighton on the phone for you?" His red haired receptionist fidgeted anxiously as she stood in the small doorway. She certainly was a mousy girl; wirey hair, long lanky limbs, too thin. Of course, she was still in the middle of a growth spurt. The people with animal knowledge where he originated, was few and far between. Thus he had a limited supply of people he could hire, and while she wasn't the most appeasing to look at, she certainly did her job well.

"Put him through, Jenny" He rubbed his brow wearily but still managed a smile to encourage the girl. Perhaps, with enough training, he could get her to do some heavier lifting, put some weight on, even train her so that he could at least have someone else as knowledgeable as him. She nodded and rushed out before he could even think to utter a thank you.

Alphonse chuckled to himself as he picked up the phone and held the receiver to his ear.

"Dr. Alphonse Elric speaking, how can I help you today?" He always tried to make his voice as polite as he possibly could over the phone. Speaking to his brother, teacher, and Roy Mustang over said device, had quickly taught him just how easily it was to convince someone miles away that you didn't particularly care. And considering this could be a new customer, Al didn't want them to get the wrong idea.

"Perfect, I had been hoping to catch you in your office. Mr. Elric, I'm General Brighton, I'm sure you've been informed." The phone went silent as the officer waited for a response; to which Alphonse nodded, forgetting that they couldn't see him through the phone line. "Mr. Elric?"

"Ah, right yes. Forgive me, General. It's been a rather long day. What can I do for you?"

"I've got a bit of a project I would like you to oversee. I understand that you're Major Edward Elric's brother? It's been brought to my knowledge, that just as he is a prodigy in Alchemy, you are a prodigy in veterinary science?" Alphonse felt the blood rush to his cheeks. He wouldn't exactly go so far as to call himself a prodigy, but he had taken the subject seriously in school.

"I wouldn't say prodigy, but I do have quite a bit of knowledge yes." Al took a deep breath in an attempt to keep the comment from going to his head. An ego would do him no good in a town such as Resembool.

"Grand! Here's the proposition…"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Has anyone ever switched over from a windows os to a Mac os? It's so much more different! But I think I quite like the layout better on my mac than on windows 10. Either way, just as I said in the last chapter, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! I would also like to thank those of you who reviewed on the previous chapters. As it does to every author, it means a lot to me, and it keeps me going! So thank you for taking time out of your day to leave a review!**

 **Chapter Length:**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Yesterday's Homecoming**

Edward rolled his shoulders as he walked up the small paved drive to his house. He wanted nothing more than his own bath, and to lie down on couch, indulge in a glass of Chardonnay and a bowl of cereal, for he couldn't cook to save his life. All of this, of course, could only take place after he took care of that stupid cat next door. With a disgruntled moan, he darted across the yards for the second time that day and into waltzed into the house as if he owned it.

"Tilly," He called rubbing his eyes exhaustedly. "Here kitty kitty." Typically the cat came running at the simple opening of the door. Yet there was no feline there to rub up against his legs. There was a thick type of tense fog that filled the small space. He almost jumped when a soft meow resounded from behind him. "Tilly! You stupid little…ugh," Edward sighed bending down and scooping up the cat. How the thing had managed to get outside was beyond the alchemist. It wasn't as if he had left a window open, or the door creaked. But, from his knowledge of the cats Alphonse constantly brought home when they were children, they could fit through anything their head fit through. "I should just bring you over to my house for the week. It would certainly make all of this easier."

Yet, he didn't. After feeding the small four-legged creature, and cleaning its toiletry, he went back across the lawn to his own home. With a happy, heavy sigh the young man flopped into his chair of choice; the small leather one that sat in front of his fire. He would rest for just a moment and then he would get his small spoilage. Content and comfortable Edward stared at the empty fireplace. When he bought the house, he hadn't planned on living in it for long. It was simply supposed to be somewhere he could return to when not on active duty. But of course, the young pilot found himself spending too many nights at home, and not enough out and about like he had planned. He would have to talk to Roy about that. He hated being stationary, and he understood that because of the boarder wars it was too dangerous to send him on anything serious, but even if it was just so much as going to a base town over and testing their own airplanes, he didn't care. He simply wanted something to do.

So lost was he in his muddled thoughts, that when the phone rang, the blonde grew goose bumps up his arms and his heart pounded in his chest. Thus, it was an unhappy Edward whom answered the phone.

"Elric residence," He grouched out pushing his blonde bangs back from the hair. He certainly didn't care at all if the person on the other line knew just how disgruntled he was. Hell, that was the point of answering the phone with a huff.

"Hello, Edward!" The familiar voice of his neighbor boasted through the phone. The man's boisterous tone was cause for a headache. "How was your day today? I was just calling to check up on Tilly!" Edward sighed heavily into the phone. Of course the man would simply be worried about his cat.

"She's doing just fine as usual. I assure you everything is continuing as you left it." He couldn't control his eyes as they rolled back into his head.

"And no going into the basement correct? You're following all of the usual rules?" Tucker couldn't contain a tinge of excitement as he thought of his precious pets locked in the darkness. He had left them with plenty of water and food for the week, for they didn't each much. Their stomachs hadn't grown and stretched after he had fixed them.

"No, I haven't gone into the basement." Irate, would be a lovely word used to describe Edward's tone. He swore up and down that sometimes the man called him just to bug him or irk him. "And I don't plan to, is there anything else?" Ed certainly didn't want the man thinking he was up for a chat, because in all honesty, he wasn't. He had never been one to chat on the phone incessantly. That had been his brother. His brother, who had not called him yet today, and could be trying to call him that very moment.

"No, no my dear boy," Tucker chuckled deviously on the other side of the line. It bounced around in the recipient's head, finding a place nestled just at the temple area and blooming into a lovely intensifier for his headache. "I'm sure you could use some rest though. Thank you for taking care of that damned cat for me!"

Edward managed his way through the end of the phone call and hung up with a heavy sigh. If he moved any time soon, it would be because of that man. Perhaps, if he put a good few miles between them the man would find fewer reasons to contact him.

By nine o'clock, Alphonse still hadn't called his older brother, giving the young man a cause to worry. There wasn't even a debate about waking him up, before Edward found himself dialing his old number.

"Pinako Automail Services, this is Winry speaking, how can I help you?" It was a soft chime that at one point might have sent tingling shivers up his spine. Now, however, it simply made him flinch in anticipation of a wrench.

"Hey Winry," He held the phone away from his ear as the squeal erupted over the receiver. Honestly, did everyone have to add to his headache today? Or did they not understand that they didn't have to yell into the phone for it to be heard on the other side?

"Hey Edward! You never call us, what's up? You didn't damage your automail did you? Because seriously, I'm going to have to start charging you if you did." Winry chastised parentally. She cared deeply about Edward, even if she was in love with Alphonse. After all, they had all grown up together, and been very close as children. She was happy that Alphonse had thought of her enough to ask for her hand, and she was happy that he made her feel special. But there would always be a special place in her heart for Edward. She knew the day she met him that he would play a large and special part in society.

"No, Winry, my auto mail is fine. I was just curious if you had heard from Alphonse today? He usually calls me when he closes, but I haven't heard anything. I was just getting a little worried," Edward finished a bit lamely. He didn't want her to overreact, which being Winry, she probably still would.

"Oh! He didn't tell you?" The Resembool citizen sounded genuinely confused. "Huh, I could have sworn I told him to give you a call as soon as he could." Her voice sounded muffled as if she were talking through something. Ed certainly wouldn't put it past her to have something in her mouth while she was trying to speak with him. He didn't exactly give her a warning notice, and she was probably fixing someone's limb.

"No," Edward rubbed the bridge of his nose twitchily. "I wouldn't be calling if he had called me at any point in the day." He felt only minimally guilty about the tone of voice he had used. But he could have sworn the phone called spelled itself out.

"Well I guess just give him a bit longer. He should be getting in contact with you soon." Winry buzzed lightly passing the receiver over to her other shoulder. "Hey look, sorry to cut it short. But I've got a pretentious screw here, and I can't really concentrate. I'll try to call you back, love you Ed! Bye!"

Edward didn't even have a chance to get his own salutations in before the line died.

Fuhrer's Office in Central Headquarters

"I see," The spectacled man hummed as he rubbed the tip of chin and read over the papers before him. "So someone has decided to further the study too much?" He looked up at the dark blonde vet before him.

Alphonse simply nodded fidgeting heavily. His nerves had been bundled and knotted since he arrived in Central. He hadn't even had the chance to let his brother know he was there, before he was whisked away in a flurry of black cars and flashing red lights.

"Yes, it's a combination of animals it seems. I won't be able to decipher it completely until I've had a chance to perform more tests." Al had wanted to sound sure in his response. But the man sitting before him had a way of making everyone else in the room feel small; he was no exception.

"Interesting," He leaned back in his char and crossed his arm staring at the man across from him. It was of little interest to him that he was related to one of his more popular soldiers. It did, however, surprise him when the Elric was found to be far more timid than his counterpart. "How long do you think that would take you Mr. Elric?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Al sighed rubbing the back of his neck. "There's a lot that goes into it. I could try and draw some blood, see if that tells me anything. But until I can get a good microscope and some new testing equipment from my lab, I won't be able to tell you for sure if it was alchemically created, or if it was a science project in DNA gone wrong."

The Fuhrer nodded his head and found the corner of the room just above Al's head extremely interesting. If the beast he had found on the streets this morning was alchemically created, it would certainly be a feat. But it would be a sick feat, one born of depravity and curiosity. Certainly, whoever had made it had thought to play God, and that was something he couldn't have, especially during this time of war. But that didn't mean he would destroy the animal. On the contrary, he planned to have it studied intensely. Perhaps this new creation could give him a hand up on Creta or Drachma, perhaps even on Ishbal if he could get the right mixtures. But he wasn't deprived enough to try the science himself. He would simply leave that up to someone else.

"Interesting," He mused quietly finally letting his eye land on the younger of the two Elrics.

"Interesting indeed." Alphonse nodded his head his brows drawn together in worried curiosity.

Edward Elric's Home

He only had a few pages left in his book, and less than a quarter of a glass of wine left when the doorbell rang. Growling, he rose from his oh so comfortable chair.

"I'm coming, damnit." Edward hissed as he hobbled to the door. His human foot tingled with drowsiness, but he managed it anyway. "What do you want? Do you know what time it is?"

"I always forget how temperamental you are after work brother." Alphonse chuckled at the loose strands of blonde hair that fell from his brother's braid. He wouldn't berate him too bad because, judging by the flush in his brother's cheeks, he wouldn't remember it in the morning. Come morning, he would let him have it.

"Alphonse!" Edward's mind snapped to a subtle clarity as he stepped aside to allow his brother entrance. "What on earth are you doing here? Winry didn't mention you coming at all on the phone!"

"It was a sudden call to Central brother," Alphonse chuckled softly as he set his suitcase down. "I didn't exactly get a chance to let everyone know that I've been summoned by the Fuhrer himself."

That certainly caught his intrigue. Alphonse had been called in by the Fuhrer? For what, he wondered, probably to take care of his personal dog or something. After all, a vet didn't exactly have a place in the military.

"For what?" His curiosity got the best of him.

How his brother didn't like cats, Alphonse would never understand. He had so many of their qualities in him that Al, sometimes, had to wonder if he were part cat himself.

"Sorry, that's under lock and key. The Fuhrer threatened me with my life if I let word slip."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello, happy Thursday everyone! How has your week been thus far? Interesting I hope! I would like to, once again, thank everyone who has reviewed thus far! You know exactly who you are! It's greatly appreciated, and honestly, it's what helped me get the energy to even try writing this chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Chapter Length: 2,134**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Today's Breakfast**

It was certainly different, the following morning, when Edward awoke to the alluring aroma of bacon frying in a nice heated pan. At first, the blonde thought he was still dreaming as the delightful smell filtered in through his nostrils. But as his senses began to come too, he remembered his guest; his brother. So, it was with a happy grin that the alchemist jumped from him warm comforts and rushed to dress himself. A task that proved far more difficult than any science he had studied.

"God damnit," He muttered excitedly as he struggled with the buttons on his uniform shirt. In fact, if he never had to wear the stupid shirt, no one would hear him complain. It was far too tight for comfort, and it restricted the movement of his shoulders.

"Brother!" Alphonse's voice floated up through the hallways. It filled the man upstairs with a sense of nostalgia. It wasn't too long ago that the brothers had lived together and depended so heavily on each other. "It's time to get up!"

"I'm already up!" Edward chuckled as he rushed down the stairs doing his best to keep his grip on the steps as he slipped down.

"Good, don't forget to feed the cat next door, and bring your umbrella with you today!" Alphonse chided happily as he placed warm bacon and eggs onto dual plates for Edward and himself. "And I probably won't be home early tonight. So dinner is up to you," He turned and held up a finger at his brother's sulky grumbles. "And I don't want any of those damned microwavable dinners that you seem to have aplenty."

"What else do you want me to cook?" Edward huffed as he scarfed down his breakfast. The more he ate, the more he regretted never making himself a proper breakfast. It was as if the day was just getting off to a great start. He could even stand to take care of the cat and spoil her with a pat or two.

"Something not frozen at least. A meat, and at least a salad." Alphonse chuckled crossing his arms as he dared his brother to argue. "Now, go take care of Mr. Tucker's cat." He slipped the plate away from the walking disposal system. "Then maybe I'll try to see you for lunch."

Edward shook his head downing his juice and placing the glass in the sink. "Doubt it. I'm sure Mustang has something for Havoc and I to do. Whether it's actually working on the jets, or training a few of the new guys. He's still pretty pissed about yesterday."

Ignoring his brother's eye roll, he darted out the front door tugging up the furry hood of his jacket and trudged over to the home next door. Fumbling with the key, he allowed himself to slip inside and call out to the small feline.

"Tilly," He hummed as he strolled into the kitchen as if it were his own house. He had to admit, that if the house hadn't belonged to a man as creepy as Tucker, Edward would have found the inside charming and inviting—minus the alchemy arrays that littered the shelves and tables. "Tilly, you stupid cat!" The blonde tried again with a heavy sigh. This time, when the cat didn't show, Edward decided that he didn't have enough time to just sit around and wait for the cat to show up, and with a hefty sigh, he let himself out. Surely the cat would find the food without a problem.

Central Headquarters: Committee Meeting

"Gentlemen," the Fuhrer's royal voice bellowed around the room and seemed to echo off the wall. Everyone instantly straightened up, giving the man that ruled their country the entirety of their attention. "It seems that Amestris has a new problem."

Roy could have groaned verbally, if it had not been for the fact that he was still in the presence of his boss. Just what the country needed; another problem that he was sure the military would cover. The only issue is that they were spread thin as it was, between the boarder skirmishes and the hoity about town.

"It seems that our alchemists have gotten just a little too creative in their freedom to study their new science." The comment was dangerous with an overlay of easy tone. If Roy hadn't been present for every board meeting, he would have assumed the Fuhrer was proud of his little minions discovery of something new. He had, after all, been thoroughly excited about the new science coming about. It had never been done. Theorized, yes, but never had anyone been able to perform such a feat, and now he had schools being created to train its students such a thing. "They've taken on the part of God, and have started to combine, what I can only assume are two different types of animals. I'm having some tests run later today by an outstanding vet. For now, anyone who is caught creating such a creature is to be handled as a criminal, and taken in for questioning."

Edward grinned happily as he sauntered into the new hanger. There, sitting before him in all of his glory was a beautiful Curtis P-40 Warhawk. The sharp beak gleamed a bright red in the light of the morning sun.

"Good morning, Edward." That voice grated his nerves and set his senses scrambling. Roy stalked out from behind the wing of the beautiful piece of machinery standing before him. "Might want to close your mouth. You're almost drooling." The smug comment caused the alchemist to do just that.

"What do you have planned?" Havoc questioned sneaking up behind the duo. Had his reflexes not been trained so strongly, Edward would have let his fist nail his teammate.

"Simple. We're sending out another platoon in a few days and I want you two gentlemen to have them experts in the care of these sky beasts," Roy leveled a glare at Edward and arched his eyebrow mischievously. "Or, at least, Havoc will. Edward, I've got a completely different plan for you. In fact, if you will, please follow me to the mess hall."

Havoc chortled watching as all of the blood drained from the young man's face.

Edward Elric's Home

"The stupid bastard had me peeling potatoes all day!" Edward harrumphed as his brother guffawed across the table. His day, which had started off so well, ended in shambles. About midday the weather took a downhill turn and began storming cats and dogs. That morning, he had disregarded Alphonse's recommendation to bring an umbrella, and so by the time he got home, he was soaked. "What kind of sick…"

"He must have a vendetta against everyone who eats in the mess hall brother," Alphonse chuckled trying to control the bolts of joy that were brought on by the tale. "At least he didn't have you cook though. What you made was simply inedible!"

Heat rose to Edward's cheeks when he recalled the burnt chicken that he had tried to pass off as a gourmet dish. Alphonse had quickly swooped in with take away, and claimed that Edward would have to start taking lessons.

"I've got to go take care of Tilly," Edward stated with a heavy sigh as he pushed away from the table. "I'll be back. I'm sure the poor thing needs at least a little bit of socialization."

"Let me grab my coat and I'll come with you!" Al chirped excited to see the cat. Edward shook his head chuckling softly as his blonde counterpart dashed off to grab the ever so familiar coat. Slinging it on his arms, the two brothers set out into the storm of the afternoon. "The poor thing is probably terrified in this weather!" Alphonse almost had to yell in order to be heard over the sound of the rain pounding down.

"Maybe we should just bring her to my place then," Edward sighed worriedly. He was sure that Tucker wouldn't be happy about the cat leaving his own home, but hell, if Edward had to take care of her for another five days, then he would much rather do it in the comfort of his own home.

"Probably a good idea," Alphonse nodded heavily as Edward fumbled for the key under the mat. When his brother rose without the glint of gold in his hand, a look of confusion dawned his face. "What's wrong?"

"I can't find the key," Edward growled as he started feeling along the ledge of the doorframe. Perhaps, he had unintentionally moved it, or left it somewhere without thinking about it.

"Maybe inside? Are you sure you locked it this morning?" Alphonse questioned curiously twisting the knob. He knew that sometimes, when his brother was in a rush, he could be absentminded. It didn't surprise him in the least when the door swung open silently.

"No, I was sure to lock it Alphonse. This isn't my home, I can't just frivolously leave the door unlocked." Edward grunted stepping in carefully. "Tilly?"

He was greeted by a seemingly silent home. It was funny, how in the bright warm rays of the sun, the living room seemed friendly, but in this off and on flashes of light, it was unnerving. Especially, when a distressed howl surged up from the basement.

"Of course," Edward sighed heavily. "She's in the basement."

He had wondered, at some point in his life, why Tucker deemed the basement off limits. Especially since the door had never properly locked since he began to baby-sit the cat. But he couldn't just abandon the animal in the middle of a thunderstorm.

"I'll be back," Ed stated as he stormed into the basement. Maybe if he had gotten in and out as quick as possible, there would be no need for Tucker to ever find out.

Al simply nodded and began to gather the things the poor feline would need.

The steps into the basement were rickety and probably breaking in some areas. They were definitely in need of repair. There was no railing to be felt, since the light at the top of the stairs refused to even flicker with the flips of its switch.

"Tilly?" He called once more as he stumbled forward. Doing his best to feel for the steps as he descended. Another howl met his ears and set his nerves on edge. Tilly had never sounded like that, even after a week and a half of looking for his missing owner.

Edward simply could not shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. Just as his foot hit the bottom of the steps, a loud explosion resounded above his head, sending light tremors into the ground below him.

"Alphonse!" Edward yelped as Tilly screeched and darted around his legs nearly clawing him in her escape. "She's coming your way!"

He hadn't even heard the scratch of something moving behind him, nor did he see the shadows squirm in the light that did manage to creep down into the darkness from the door.

"I've got her! The transformer up the street blew because of the water!" Alphonse called down the stairs taking his place in the doorway. It was the look of utter shock and terror on his baby brother's face that gave Edward proper cause to turn around. "Step back slowly," Alphonse whispered gripping the trembling tabby in his arms.

"What the hell are these things?" Edward snarled facing what he could only describe as a mixture of two beings that were never meant to be combined. It was like watching someone trying to mix together oil and water in a bottle. The oil would try to over take the water, but would ultimately only float to the top. The only difference was that there was no separation. No seam that Edward could see that forced the goat to intermingle with the alligator tail and front clawed feet. He could feel the color leaving his face as it inched closer to him.

"That," Alphonse whimpered regrettably staring down at the monstrosity before him. It wasn't the scariest one he had seen as far as looks. But it was the combinations. He had seen a mix of a single species of animal, and then the intermixing of two species. But to see someone transmuting the poor things three times and probably on its way to a forth was sickening. He knew from studying the ones in the lab, that it took an immense amount of energy and power to bind a hawk's head to a chicken's body. It had been a pathetic, if not amusing, attempt at the transmutation. "That is a Chimera." He cleared his throat as if he was trying not to vomit from the view standing before him.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi once again guys! Sorry about yesterdays update being so late! It was actually a pretty hard chapter to write. After getting home from work, I just couldn't English. And I can't English much better today, but oh well! I hope you guys like this chapter as well! Also, once more, than you for the reviews, and sorry if it seems a little confusing on the tri-way Chimera, but it does have an important part I promise!**

 **P.S: I am so sorry about this chapter taking so long, it was just surprisingly hard to write! I had to re-write it about six times I believe, and I'm just now happy with it! But I do hope you enjoy it!**

 **Chapter Length:**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Today's Mid-Day Crisis Right before Lunch**

"Well then what do we do with it?" Edward questioned warily as he stared down the beast. It had never occurred to him that his neighbor even knew how alchemy worked. He certainly never expected the man to do something that, by his own moral standards, was certainly taboo.

"We alert the proper authorities. The Fuhrer wants every single one of these things found in the public eye brought in to be studied." Alphonse sighed heavily. "You'll have to give a witness account, probably tell them it was-" A bright blue light and a squelch that sent the house into silence interrupted him.

"No," Edward sighed rubbing his head and standing up. He wasn't necessarily a fan of being able to do Alchemy, no matter the thrill or enjoyment he derived of it. The science was still too taboo for him to perform so freely. "I don't want any unnecessary drama at work. Besides, I doubt the animal would have lasted much longer. That was a pretty basic array I used. What they don't know won't hurt them." Edward stood dusting his hands off on his pants.

"Edward!" Alphonse gaped after the shock wore off slightly. "Edward you don't understand! The Fuhrer wanted all of these guys brought in! You've literally just committed a felony brother!" Edward didn't even bother to stop by him very long before clapping a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you, in your own personal opinion, think it would have been fair for the thing to be experimented on any longer? It was suffering Al, all I did was end it." He continued past the door and shut it tight locking it. He would have to contact Mustang and alert the man.

"Still," Alphonse whispered weakly following his older brother about the house. He had done the same thing as a child. Protected him from what he thought was corrupt or evil, but he had always assumed what he had done was Legal. "We should still call someone…alert the Military. At this point Shou Tucker,"

"Shou Tucker is across country. If we alert the military now then word would have reached Tucker long before he even thinks of returning. Which means he wouldn't come back. I'll tell Mustang, but we can't make any legal moves until he gets back. Tucker knows more than he lets on," Edward brushes his hand through his hair and grabbed up the bag Alphonse had managed to pack for the cat. "But…" He groaned heavily looking at the orange tabby. "Looks like we get a cat."

Even in the situation they were in, Alphonse couldn't stop his face from lighting up. Winry wouldn't allow a cat into the house. She much preferred dogs, so Al had to get all of his cat love in during the visits from his patients.

Central Headquarters: Mustang's Office

He hadn't been expecting a call so late in the afternoon. In fact, he was just getting ready to leave his office when the blasted machine began to screech at him.

"Damnit," Mustang hissed as he fumbled for the receiver. It seemed to him that most of his military life since his promotion had been spent on the phone or filling out paperwork, at least, it did when he wasn't punishing Fullmetal. "What?" He growled into the phone as his brushed his raven hair back from his forehead. "I was just getting ready to leave this had better be worth my time."

"Think of it as overtime, Mustang," The smooth cocky voice filtered through the phone. It was certainly something he could have gone the night without, but it did little to quell his interest.

"What do you find so important to contact me for Fullmetal?" Roy sighed leaning back in his chair and fixating his stare on his oak door. "Like I said, this had better be worth my time or someone's got kitchen duty for the next couple of months."

"As if Mustang, you can't punish an off duty officer. But I do have something that might peek your interests." Roy could imagine the blonde leaning his hip against his counter with his hair down. It was a pleasant image that he had created in his mind many a time. It would be all the more pleasurable to see it in person, he caught himself thinking as he listened to the voice. "Do you recall my neighbor? Shou Tucker?"

Tucker. He had recalled the name in his distant memory. It was familiar, but Roy was lack to fully recall anything.

"No," Roy mused leaning his chin on the palm of his hand. "At least in any specific detail other than just your neighbor. But that can't be what you honestly called me about is it Fullmetal?"

"It is for the most part," Edward hummed as the speaker crackled and muffled lightly as if the young man was finding a more comfortable position. "He's the main reason I called, you see, I'm babysitting his cat and the damned thing got into his basement."

"Was it too big and scary for you?" Roy smirked interrupting the boy. If Edward wanted to play scary campfire stories, well, Roy had plenty he could tell.

"Hardly, and watch the small comments Mustang," Edward growled rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I'm not the best aviator in Amestris because I miss my targets. There was something important in his basement. Alphonse called it a Chimera."

Roy didn't give him time to finish before his mind was calculating the quickest route to Edward's small house. Twenty minutes by walking, five minutes by car.

"Hang up the phone. Don't call anyone else. I'll be there in a few minutes Edward," Roy was already out of his chair and had one arm in his military issued coat when he slammed the phone down. Time to see what the Fuhrer is so excited about.

Edward Elric's Home

It was about ten minutes longer than Edward expected when Roy finally pulled into his drive way. Alphonse had questioned instantly after he hung up how Roy knew where he lived. Edward had yet to explain to his younger brother that he and his commanding officer had quite an after work affair.

"Edward," Roy hadn't even bothered to knock, not that Edward minded much. But it sent Alphonse jumping from his seat at the table and a glare at the older of the two brothers. "Alphonse," Roy blinked in surprise seeing the younger blonde in the home. He hadn't even thought that the youngest Elric would be in the home. Actually, he had completely forgotten he was even staying in Central for the time being.

"Yes, that would be me," Alphonse huffed lightly glancing between his brother's CO and brother. "Would have been nice if you would have knocked."

"I..uh…Sorry," Mustang smiled softly at a loss for words.

"No need for him to knock," Edward sighed waving his hand dismissively, lowering himself from the top of the counter. "He comes over all the time."

"I gathered that when he didn't knock," Alphonse snipped slightly irked. Sure, his brother had a right to secrets, but this was something he deserved to know! His brother may have little to no brotherly instinct, but Alphonse was drowning in it, and of course, he wondered if Mustang would be good enough for his brother.

"Sorry Alphonse," Roy sighed rubbing the back of his neck as he glanced at the floor. He felt if he were a young school boy being caught doing something he shouldn't. "Anyway," He shook his head putting on his best 'I'm so confident' smirk and crossed his arms. "What about a Chimera?" He could handle talking business with both brothers in the room, talking about what might be a love life was something completely different.

"Right," Edward nodded and looked stepped towards his coffee brewer. "Shou Tucker knows alchemy, and apparently, he knows it well enough to combine three types of animals that wouldn't even meet under normal circumstances."

Roy raised an eyebrow questioningly. From what he understood, and from his own dalliances in the science, rushing into a complex array could be dangerous. There had been many a singed eyebrows while he was practicing with Edward, he had become versed in the study and manipulation of flames. It was one of the many secrets he and Edward shared.

"Odd, isn't he too old to be so knowledgeable in Alchemy?"

"You would think," Edward sighed glaring heavily at the floor. "But he seems to be a man of surprises. When he goes away, he usually calls every day to question about his mangy cat. But I haven't heard from him today, which is strange. He works like clockwork."

"Any old man can be set in his ways, and if he's missing a day, I wouldn't consider that suspicious." Roy buzzed logically as the cogs began to turn in his own mind trying to connect what he was being told with the image of the kindly gentleman from next door.

"I wouldn't believe it either if I hadn't seen it. Honestly, if Alphonse had told me at all about what they were beforehand I probably would have laughed and called him and the Fuhrer loons." Ed didn't bother to acknowledge the blasphemy as it slipped from his lips. In any other presences he would have done his best to laugh off the comment, but under the current crew, he knew he was safe.

"I understand, it's just a bit ironic is all," Roy looked at his blonde subordinate. "He only released minor information to us this morning."

"Why didn't the rest of the military know about it?" Edward questioned warily looking Roy in the eyes. "What is he planning on doing with the information he gets from studying them?"

Alphonse chewed on his lip as he watched the two men put the puzzle pieces together.

"He wants to build an army of beyond human proportions," Alphonse stated matter of factly. "He plans to use the practice of creating chimeras on humans."

"Human transmutation?" Edward tensed his jaw line staring his brother down. He hadn't expected his baby brother to recall some of his own sins, but Edward had seen what human transmutation could do. Had even, at one time, seen someone perform it in the midst of a battlefield. He hadn't thought it possible until the blue light blinded him from the air as an entire battlefield was wiped out and morphed into something that should have never existed.

"You've heard of it before, brother?" Alphonse questioned hesitantly. He could see the mild panic rising in the golden orbs that stared so intently at the floor.

"Best not to answer," Edward sighed heavily shaking his own head, breaking his line of thought. "Anyway, how could Mr. Tucker know such a thing? From what I understand of it, performing such a transmutation is dangerous. It mostly backfires from what I've seen, creating some kind of monster that could be disassembled if it steps so much into a humid area. If something goes wrong in the mutation, then all the Fuhrer is doing is murdering his subordinates."

"Edward," Roy snapped uncomfortable with the subject. He could certainly see the point his youngest subordinate was making, but he was still considered to be loyal to the Fuhrer. Even in the private talk among the blonde's kitchen, he couldn't have Edward trying to frame the country's leader without proper evidence.

"I know," Edward sighed fidgeting with a lone strand of hair as he stared intently at the tile once more. "But you can't ignore how well the pieces of the puzzle fit together. But none of this decides what we're going to do about Tucker and what he's doing."

"In all honesty," Alphonse rubbed the back of his neck anxiously as an idea occurred to him. "Why don't I hire him onto my team? I'm studying the creation and dissemblance of the beasts. Perhaps he could be of more help to me if he could perform his experiments legally."

"That means nothing," Roy interrupted quickly recalling what the Fuhrer had mentioned this morning. "if the Fuhrer wants everyone who is practicing it among the civilian population brought in and questioned. In which case, Tucker could be either a new pawn for some plot, or he could be the key to getting you in trouble."

"He doesn't even know I've gone in his basement yet. That's always been his number one rule; stay out. But I suppose now I know why," Edward looked at the other two in the room. "I say we go back in tonight and do some of our own research, see if he wrote any journals or anything on his studies. I don't think we should alert anyone until he gets back, like I was telling Al."

"You think he'll try to run if word gets out too soon?"

"Wouldn't you if the country suddenly wanted your head on a silver platter?"

"Who said the Fuhrer would go so far as that?"

"He's a rich man, Roy. He's got money to spare for days, and a Military budget to rival any king or queen. He can make it happen if he so desires," Edward snapped. "We can't play dumb, until we know more about what Shou is planning by dabbling in human transmutation, I don't think we should alert anyone higher than you Roy."

"Then tell me what you wanted out of calling me over so late?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Chapter Six here we are! I think its moving along nicely (now that I've gotten past chapter five!) Again I would like to thank everyone for their patience on the last chapter! I don't think I've ever had that much of a problem writing a chapter, nor have I ever put so much effort into getting a story written and done! That being said, lets continue on with chapter six!**

 **Also, in response to a review: Thank you for your interest! It was hinted at mostly that they had some kind of relationship other than CO, and I promise, it is a build up relationship, but it'll play an important part in the upcoming chapters! I promise! But I am sorry if it threw you for a loop!**

 **Chapter Length: 2,171**

 **Chapter 6**

 **That Akward Dinner with Relatives**

Edward jolted to a loud knocking on his door that morning. Hatred for whoever was on the other side of the door had never been as strong for the young blonde as it had been in that moment. With a low grumble, he slipped his feet to the cold wooden floor and made his way towards the object of his aggression.

"What!?" He snapped throwing the door open. Had he been more awake and alert, he would have been able to stop the fist that caught him unaware. The owner quickly imbedded it into the blonde's abdomen as it pushed him aside.

"Now, now Edward," Came a familiar raspy voice that sent chills up Edward's spine. "I thought you had better manners than to snoop around someone's home. I came home early just to cut you some slack on taking care of Tilly, and this is what I get? You went into my basement didn't you?"

"Mr. Tucker!" Alphonse hissed from behind his older brother. "I highly suggest you leave, before I call the police. The Military will be made aware of your forbidden practices this afternoon. It was hardly brother's fault that your cat managed to get into the basement. He was only trying to find her."

"So you went down into the basement too?" Shou snarled angrily as he rounded on the other blonde.

Oh yes, Shou thought happily interrupting his own daydream. The empty road ahead allowed him plenty of time in his own thoughts, but he would be over joyed once he got home to find his life return to some normalcy.

"I'm coming home Edward, I'm coming home." He hummed without abandon as he swerved his car into the other lane to bypass a slow driver—even if the person wasn't slow by the speed limit's standards. "I'm coming home my darling Edward. Please, please come and play!" He laughed gleefully as he turned off an exit to get more gas.

Edward Elric's Home

Edward hated dealing with his brother on the best of mornings. The upbeat attitude, the all to awake humming, and the constant buzzing of movement while he darted between the kitchen and living room was enough to send the still more than half asleep man into a groggy tizzy.

"Would you just sit down? Please!" Edward groaned brushing his hand through his hair and trying to stave the headache that was already beginning to build behind his temples. "It's nothing like what you think, I promise." Edward grumbled heavily as he stared at the pacing Alphonse, who simply arched a manicured eyebrow at the older brother.

"He knows where you live."

"He's my commanding officer. We can't have any kind of relationship outside of work without putting both of our positions in jeopardy. Do you really think that selfish prick would do that for me? He comes over with Havoc and Riza all the time," Edward grunted in annoyance. Alphonse had been begging to know why the older raven haired man, which was asleep on the couch peacefully, knew where his brother lived and didn't even bother to knock before entering. "We play cards every other Thursday or so. Simple as that."

"I hardly find that simple brother. Besides, who said it was Mr. Mustang I was worried about? What about Shou? When is he due back?" Alphonse set a mug of steaming coffee beside his brother on the small wooden table.

"Not until tomorrow or so," Ed gratefully sipped the hot liquid. It was a cure all for every ailment, he found. The way the warm fluid filled his mouth and slide so smoothly down to nuzzle warmly in his belly. It could make him feel good on even the muggiest and warmest of days. "Besides, I can handle a loony old man. He wouldn't be the first one I've had to deal with."

"No just the most dangerous. What if he gets intercepted by the Military first? What if he finds out that you're the one who told them?" Alphonse could only imagine what someone who, he presumed, as mentally unstable as the man his brother often pet sat for would do. He had often heard, and in school read, of people murdering over something smaller than unmasking their dark experiments. It wasn't a far stretch of the blonde's mind to imagine the man digging a knife into his brother's throat, or strangling him with the chord of the blinds. Then again, perhaps he was being too presumptuous.

"He's not dangerous," Edward waved his brother off again shaking his head. "He might not know the real consequences of what he's done is all. I think he's just an old man who got bored, and decided to do something about it. It could have just been a one time fluke. Remember when I transmuted the stove and ended up burning down the house?"

"Brother," Alphone huffed crossing his arms and sliding himself into the seat across the table. "What we saw in that basement was hardly a fluke. That was a well practiced alchemic reaction. Mr. Tucker knew just what he was getting into. To get the seams to fit together so perfectly, and with three different types of animals, not just two…I haven't seen it completed."

"It wasn't alchemically stable though. It wasn't even biologically stable," Edward rubbed his temples in exasperation. This whole ordeal, he felt, was being blown just a bit out of proportion. Sure, he wanted Mustang to know, felt he should let his commanding officer in on something that he didn't even think possible. But even from what he knew of the science, it was hard to get something of that sort to work out.

"I just think," Alphonse sighed heavily rubbing his neck. "That it's a good idea to leave well enough alone. I understand that he caught your interest brother, but I think confronting him is dangerous."

"Al," Edward stood from the table shaking his head. "I'm not going to confront him until I'm sure that he's performing it seriously, which," Edward held up his hand softly. "He might not even be."

"No, but he would certainly be the first civilian I've heard of being able to transmute two animals into one." The baritone voice broke the concentrated atmosphere between the brothers. "I would like to remind you both, that I am obliged to alert the Fuhrer about this directly. Edward, you'll probably get questioned seeing as you're the one who even found the beast, and Alphonse, you could be questioned indirectly as a witness." Mustang sidled over to the coffee machine and gladly poured himself a cup.

"I didn't call you so you could be the hero and report a mislead alchemist. That's the last thing people need making the news around here. They're already weary of it progressing past random home fixtures." Edward rolled his eyes deciding to raid his pantry for something decent for breakfast instead of getting dressed like a decent human.

"No, but you did call me. And it's my duty to the country to provide the leaders with the information presented to me. Especially information that I feel is important. And, quite frankly Fullmetal, this seems pretty important to me." Roy stared his subordinate directly in the eyes. "You reported something of a new magnitude to me. I've got to tell anyone above me in position so I can get the ball rolling. If what you thought last night was true, then why not give the Fuhrer a chance? Maybe he's just interested because it's a new science. It's been around less than sixty years, there's still a lot of unknowns involved."

"Yes I get it, a lot of x plus y. But what happens when he solves the equation mustang? You have to get rid of x in order to get y." Edward glared at his CO whilst managing to find something he deemed edible so early. "I don't think it's a good idea to get human transmutation into his head; don't even think the possibility should have ever been brought up. You can't create what some call God hasn't. It's a dangerous game is all I feel. He could be starting something that could throw this country into chaos."

"And if he does, he does. As his military we'll be there to defend his position. He had to have some kind of a good thought if he was willing to put his country at stake."

"Or what if he's just being greedy and childish, Mustang? What if this is all some kind of a project just to entertain him, to see if he can do what no one else has done before? In which case, he would gather only the most powerful and knowledgeable alchemists and force them to construe the public's ideology of its limits?"

"Enough," Al snapped breaking the battle of wits. "We don't know what the Fuhrer really wants with the chimera's that are brought in, and we don't know if Tucker is doing this out of curiosity or if he has sinister plans either. It sounds to me like all we can do is what we can do. Roy will report the findings at Tucker's house, and Edward you will have to bide time until Tucker comes home. All I know, is that this situation is like sitting on pins and needles. It doesn't feel safe at all and I don't like it. But what really bugs me," He glanced up at the two men staring at him in rapt attention. "Is that the Fuhrer has an interest to begin with. I could understand it if all he wanted was to learn more about the science, what its capable of. But or a moral level, I have to agree with brother. Nothing good could come of mixing what shouldn't be mixed. It could have, in a sense, a chemical reaction that could send all of the citizens of Amestris into an early conviction on what could have been avoided. So for now, we'll keep our heads down and hush hush."

The tense atmosphere was broken by the shrill ring of the telephone. Edward jolted lightly before rushing to answer the phone. No one should have been calling him this early in the morning. After all, everyone he worked with in the office knew he hated be called, especially so early in the morning.

"Elric residence, Edward speaking." He did his best to sound at least relatively polite. But as soon as the raspy breath spoke, any patience Edward had dissipated into a twitch just at the nape of his neck.

"Edward! You're up rather early! I was bored, and decided I should give you a call. I didn't get a chance to ask you how Tilly was yesterday." Shou hummed heavily as he leaned against the wall of the telephone booth. He had cashed in a dollar in order to get the change for the long distance phone call, but the voice that answered had been well worth it.

"You didn't. I was worried you had forgotten about her," His reply was dry and agitated, just the way he liked it. He could imagine the blonde growling at the counter before answering his phone. He had watched him many a time through the curtain as he paced the kitchen doing his best to ignore the phone.

"Not at all, not at all! But I do know she's being well taken care of with you, isn't she?"

"Of course. Mr. Tucker, when you get back to town I think we need to chat."

Oh he knew that tone of voice. Edward was upset about something, and it was delicious. The way his vibrato broke through the receiver and vibrated against his ear, well it just sent a splendid shiver down his spine.

"Are you inviting me to tea Edward? I would love to come. What have we to discuss that could be so important? I'm sure you're following my rules, so there should be no need to fuss you about them. Or is there?"

"Of course not," Edward didn't sound as convinced as he wanted to. But Shou had listened to him talk plenty of times before, at least, enough to notice the small quaver in his ever stoic voice.

"Then I can't wait to see Tilly and you tomorrow. Have a good day at work Edward." Shou chirped before hanging the phone up. It would be a good day. He would get to see the blonde that he so desperately desired to see mixed with some strange fixation. He had yet to decide what he would do to him to make him his masterpiece, but he certainly wouldn't do it without knowing for sure that he wouldn't come apart at the seams. If that damned goat thing was holding up when he got back, he would have to step it up and bring in a few other mixtures. After all, he couldn't have his pet crumbling and melting away, now could he?


	7. NOTE

Hello!

Just wanted to let everyone who reads this (new or old) that I'm in the midst of a re-write of this particular story. I'm going to upload it as a separate entity, and all readers will soon be able to find the proper story on my page soon.

Sorry!

Thank You,

Jazzie


End file.
